Friday Date
by Cheyenne-chan
Summary: PG For kisssing. It's a cute and fluffy Takari. It's a lot shorter than I thought too. ^_^'


Author's Note: I got bored, and decided to write something. Another sweet Takari (More Hikaru, actually). I got so many good reviews last time! Thanks everyone! ^_^ (There's a touch of Daiyako. I couldn't help it.)  
  
Disclaimer: Considering I never do one, I will this time. I don't own Kari, TK, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, or Yolei. I don't own Digimon. I don't own a pony. I don't own 'Open Mind', even though that song makes no appearence in this story. I don't own Long John Silver's. Or Pepe, the spokes shrip even though he doesn't show up either.. (I still have to see the commercials with him in it. ^_^')  
  
  
  
Friday Date  
  
by Amiasha  
  
  
  
TK looked impatiently at the clock for the eleventh time in six minutes.  
  
"When is this class gonna' end?" TK asked himself.  
  
"At 3:00, like it always does Mr. Takaishi." The teacher said.  
  
TK blushed, not realized he'd said that outloud. "Sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
TK couldn't get really upset though, after all, it was Friday. And he and Kari had a date that night. He grinned inwardly. Now that he and Kari were officially dating, he got to spend time with Kari without trying to hide his feeling for her. And Davis wasn't even annoyed either, he and Yolei had gotten together.  
  
The bell rang, and TK jumped out of his seat immediately and ran into the hallway. He was greeted by Kari's smiling face. She stood on tip-toes and kissed TK on the cheek.  
  
"We're still on for tonight, right?" Kari asked teasingly, she knew TK would never cancel a date with her.  
  
TK nodded so vigorously that he made himself dizzy.  
  
Kari giggled. "I have to go home." She said. "So I can look great for tonight."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight..." TK said, a little dissapointed she was leaving so soon.  
  
Kari started to walk on, but then stopped and turned around. "Wait, I have to do something first." She pulled him close and kissed him passionatly.  
  
Kari broke away from the kiss, then smiled sweetly and walked away, and love-struck TK almost melted into a puddle.  
  
"Going on a date TK?" Asked a voice behind him.  
  
TK jumped very high and spun around to wind up face-to-face with Davis.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" TK asked.  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
TK rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll see you some other time Davis." He started to walk away, but stopped. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"You called me TK." TK said amazed.  
  
Then Davis rolled his eyes. "Well, that is your name." He said, and strutted off.  
  
TK blinked, then shrugged and went home.  
  
********  
  
Matt adjusted TK's coat.  
  
"I hate it when you wait at my house for me just so you can tell me what to wear." TK said, annoyed. "And you brought Izzy too."  
  
"Against my will." Izzy muttered. He was standing over to the side, with his arms crossed.  
  
"You just looked too pathetic. But it's not my fault you have to spend Friday night watching horror movies with Taichi because neither of you have dates." (A/N: That's another story though. *Snicker*)  
  
Izzy glared. "Don't bring it up."  
  
Matt shrugged, and finished with TK's coat.  
  
TK looked at his watch. "6:40." He said.  
  
"Then you should get going. I gotta' meet Sora." Matt said and walked away.  
  
Izzy sighed slightly, and left too.  
  
TK grabbed his wallet, and went to meet his date.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
TK knocked on Kari's door. Tai opened it.  
  
"Hi TK." Tai said.  
  
"I'll be there in a second!" Kari yelled from a different room. TK swooned from her voice.  
  
Tai noticed this, and looked at TK out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you want to sit down." Tai suggested, barely containing a laugh.  
  
TK shook the dazed expression from his face. "Uh, no, I'm fine." He said.  
  
Tai sighed, as Kari cam to the door. She was wearing a long slim pink dress that glittered. The clip in her hair had a little butterfly on it, she had matching earrings, and long white gloves. Instead of her digital camera, she had a small gold locket shaped like a heart.  
  
TK was dazzled as Kari smiled at him.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave before the sweetness gives me a cavity." He suggested, shooing the couple out the door.  
  
"Okay, we're leaving!" TK and Kari said, and started to walk toward the restaurant they were going to have dinner at.  
  
The couple walked quietly, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
'TK looks so great.' Kari thought, eyeing her boyfriend's expertly combed hair and strait coat. 'I just want kiss him, but that would mess up my makeup that took forever to apply.'  
  
TK couldn't even think intelligent thoughts, he was stunned by how gorgeous Kari looked.  
  
They arrived at the resturaunt, and TK's brain turned back on. After they were seated, they looked throught the menus.  
  
"This is a really expensive place, TK, are you sure you don't want me to help pay?" Kari asked.  
  
"You paid last time, now it's my turn." TK said, smilling back at her.  
  
"We went to Long John Silver's last time. It was twenty dollars." Kari pointed out.  
  
TK just shrugged, and they ordered. Kari played with the straw in her drink, and TK combed his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So Kari, seen any good movies lately?" TK asked the line that's been used for ages.  
  
Pretty soon, the two were in a conversation about movies. From that they went on to TV shows, to actors, to the posters they had, and on to books. Their conversation lasted all through dinner, and soon they were going home. As they walked back to their apartments, they kept talking.  
  
"So that's how Tai broke his arm exactly. He always said he fell out of a tree, but no one belived him." TK remarked to Kari's story.  
  
"Pretty funny, huh?" Kari asked, and the two giggled.  
  
"Well, Kari, I had a lot of fun tonight. You want to go out again next Friday?" TK asked.  
  
"Why wait? How about tomorrow?" Kari replied.  
  
"Okay, fine by me." TK said, grinning.  
  
"I'll see you around, TK." Kari said, and kissed him. She didn't care about her makeup at the moment, just her boyfriend.  
  
As they separated, they were both smilling broadly.  
  
"Goodbye, my Light."  
  
"Goodbye, my Hope."  
  
Both teens walked their different ways, looking foward to the next day. 


End file.
